1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and a device for gluing objects together.
More specifically, this invention relates to a method of and a device for gluing together objects having concavo-convex adhesion surfaces adapted to be engaged with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, objects having concavo-convex adhesion surfaces as mentioned above have generally been glued to each other by manually applying adhesive agent to both adhesion surfaces of these objects and putting them together before the adhesive agent has been cured. This conventional method, however, is rather ineffective since it depends on manual operation. An idea might be readily conceived for mechanizing this gluing operation. However, this is hard to realize in the case where the objects to be glued together have concavo-convex adhesion surfaces.